


#1 Dad

by WhatTheCheese



Series: Plance Family adventures [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Original Character(s), Plance Family, Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheCheese/pseuds/WhatTheCheese
Summary: The McClain family is about to get bigger and Pidge has her special way of telling Lance...





	#1 Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey! It's been a while since I posted anything cause my life is a total mess right now, but here. Finally. 
> 
> This is kinda the prequel to my OS 'How I met your Paladin', but it can be read seperately.
> 
> Enjoy!

This moment. In this moment, right here and right now, Katie Holt, or rather Katie McClain, was more anxious than she'd ever been in her life. More than when she was fighting the Galra, more than on her wedding day. And the reason for it was the little stick of plastic she held in her hands. Quiznak, those 3 minutes felt like centuries. The longer she waited, the more her hand began to shake. 

She wasn't scared that the test would be positive. Six years ago, when Lance and her just got together and the war was still going on with no end in sight. Then she would have been scared for that. But now, with the universe at peace and the both of them happily married for almost four years now and living in a gorgeous house near the beach...she was rather scared that it would be negative. 

She knew Lance wouldn't hesitate to say yes when he was asked if he wanted children. He was all about family, he always was. She was as well, but she never thought of herself as someone with kids. Until she saw Lance playing with his niece and nephew. Oh, how she loved those little devils. And seeing how gentle and loving he interacted with them, made her think of him as a great father. Made her wish he would be like this with their own children one day.

One minute left. The shaking got so bad, she had to put the stick down. This had to be it. She was feeling sick for days now. If that wasn't a sign, she would be just...sick. And very disappointed if that was the case. Finally, her alarm went off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay Katie, this is it“, she said to herself and grabbed the stick to look at it.

Two lines.  
Positive.

Her eyes filled with tears of joy and she let out the happiest squeal. Yes. YES. Now she was shaking again, but only because she was overflowing with emotions right now. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. Lance was going to be a father. Speaking of which, he wasn't home at the moment and he wouldn't be until later. Which was why she took the test now in the first place. The surprise would be even better. And oh boy did she have one planned.

She still had about two hours until Lance would be home, so enough time to prepare everything. She hadn't planned anything too fancy. It was simple but brilliant. 

She went out and bought a mug. It was a classic white one, but on one side it said: '#1 Dad'. When he came home, she would make him a coffee and see how long it would take him to figure it out. It had to be one of the best ideas she ever had. Now she had to wait. Again. But this time, she didn't have to be anxious while waiting for an answer. She knew Lance would be over the moon. They talked a lot about their future together and, especially recently, Lance told her that he would love having a family with her one day. She was more than happy to tell him that this wish would come true sooner than they both thought.

After a while, she finally heard the door open. Her head shot up from her computer (of course she was working on something to kill time) and went to the door, just as he came in. “Hey  
Pidgeon“, he said and instantly smiled as he saw his wife, greeting him with an eaqually excited expression. He loved the sight of the woman he loved after a hard day of work. Normally, they saw each other occasionally at work, since they both worked at the Garrison, but when one of them had a day off, seeing the other was even better. He pulled her in a warm embrace and kissed her gently on the lips. Yep, he was home.

“How was your day?“, she asked as they seperated and she went to the kitchen to make him a coffee. She knew him too well. “Nothing too exciting. But the cadets are starting to actually do what I tell them to do“, he said and chuckled slightly.  
“Don't they remind you of someone?“, she joked as she handed him the mug. “I don't know what you mean“, he said and took it. The white side was facing him, so only she could see what was on the other side of the cup. She couldn't hold back a smile when she saw him drink. She wondered how long it would take him to see it...

He raised an eyebrow. Seeing her smiling like this was always lovely, but...something seemed off. “What is it?“ She continued smiling, adorable as ever. “Nothing...am I not allowed to be happy in my husband's presence?“ He chuckled once again. “Of course.“ He let it go for now. But there had to be something his genius wife was keeping from him. 

They continued like they always did, talking about their day, again, like always. They were talkimg and joking, while Lance drank his coffee. At one point, he put it down and went to the living room to get his phone. When he came back, he stopped right there and narrowed his eyes. That cup...he thought it was plain white, they had a couple of those ones. But there seemed to be some black writing on it. He took it and turned it.  
“#1 Dad...but that doesn't make any“, he stopped as realization hit him. His eyes were as big as saucers and his heart was beating about 50 times faster, just like on his wedding day. “Katie“, he said softly and turned to his wife, who was standing across from him, once again with the biggest grin on her face. “I was wondering how long it would take you to see it.“

“Is this for real?“, he asked, thousands of thoughts spinning in his head. She nodded, her smug grin had turned into a soft smile. “I took the test this morning.“ In the next second, she was almost thrown over by the embrace of her husband, who was exploding with joy. “Oh my Gosh..Pidge..I..you...we...oh my God I'm so happy right now...we're gonna be a family!“, he babbled into her hair and she could hear that he already started to cry. She laughed against his shoulder, feeling herself tear up. 

After what seemed like hours, Pidge took a step back to look at him. She loved looking into those bright blue eyes she fell in love with years ago. Especially in moments like this, when they were full of love and happiness. “I love you, Lance. You're my everything. And I never thought I'd want kids one day...but with you. I look foward to our family. I know it's gonna be amazing.“ Great, now the tears really began to fall. He gently wiped them away, cupping her cheek. “I love you too, Katie. And I know you're gonna be the best mother ever. With your intelligence and cuteness and my looks and charme, this kid can only turn out awesome.“ 

She let out a giggle and brought his lips to hers. As a reward for that anxious moment, this was the most perfect one.

Now that both the parents knew, they, of course, had to tell their friends and families. Even though their friends of team Voltron were practically their extended family, it would be only fair if they told their actual families first. Sam, Colleen and Matt would be the first. They invited them over for coffee at their house, which wouldn't cause suspicion, since they did this quite often, either at the Holt's or their house. The only thing different than usual would be their cups. 

Katie liked that idea so much that she bought three more mugs: '#1 Grandma', '#1 Grandpa' and '#1 Uncle'. This time, the effect would work even better.

Just like they'd planned, it worked out beautifully. They all sat down with their mugs. Sam and Colleen on the couch, Matt on the armchair left from it and Katie and Lance across from them. And when the three of them drank, they saw the mugs of the others. Watching their reactions was better than any movie they ever watched. Colleen's eyes simply widened, Sam almost choked and Matt even spat across the coffeetable. After the shock was gone and the soon-to-be parents promised that it wasn't a joke, pure joy settled in. “I'm gonna be a grandfather“, Sam whispered through tears as he hugged his daughter as tight as he could. Katie couldn't stop smiling. She loved her family and couldn't wait having one of her own with the man she loved. 

“Well, brace yourself for the best and coolest uncle the world has ever seen“, Matt said and Lance chuckled at his excitement. That was the reaction they hoped to get. But there wasn't a reason to not be happy about the news. Everyone knew and saw how happy and in love the couple was and this made it even more perfect. 

Next up was Lance's family. Unfortunately, the mug-method wouldn't work this time due to the number of people. They had to do it the oldfashioned way, which was actually fitting, since his mother was known to be an oldfashioned woman. 

As they made their way to his family's house, Lance noticed Pidge getting nervous. They've been together long enough for him to know how she acted when she was. Either she got all jittery and couldn't stop rambling, or she got really quiet, not saying a single word while looking down at her feet. There was no inbetween. This time, it was the latter. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, making her look up to him. He gave her a warm smile, making her feel better already. “Katie...you know you don't have to be nervous. We already told your family and they're over the moon. It won't be any different now.“ 

She let out a sigh. “I know. And I know it's stupid of me to be nervous, but...telling three people is different than telling...how many are in your family again?“ Lance chuckled. “Well, let's see. There are my parents, my four siblings, Louis's wife, my niece and nephew...9 people. Not counting my cousins who don't live here. But they all love you to bits. Especially my Mom. She wants nothing more than another grandchild, trust me.“ Now, Pidge returned his smile while looking at him in adoration, like she so often did. “They love me?“ He nodded. “But you can be sure that I love you the most. I love you both.“ With that, he kissed her softly on the lips. She melted into it, putting her hands around his neck, pulling him close.  
And as wonderful as that felt, after a while they had to seperate and proceeded their way to the house.

She was reminded once again how loving and welcoming his family could be. They barely stepped through the door, as they already were surrounded. “Okay guys, we love you too, but let us some room to breath“, Lance said laughing and thankfully, they let them some space.

“So, what's the matter dear?“, his mother kindly asked as they all finally settled. “What? Can't we just visit you?“, he asked, his voice getting slightly shaky. “Sure, but we know you Lance. There has to be a reason“, Rachel said and her smirk was the same as her brother's. The other's agreed mumbling and nodding. Lance gave a helpless look to his wife, who gave him a soothing smile and stroked his hand with her thumb. 

Okay. He could do this. “Yeah, you're right. There is a reason. We want to tell you something. Mom. Dad. Everyone. We're gonna have a baby!“, he announced and you could see the pride spilling out of him. Pidge was no different. 

They didn't have to wait long for the positive reaction to roll over them. It was just like Lance said and Katie hoped it would be. His mother was balling of joy, saying something in spanish Katie couldn't understand, but it sounded pretty positive. The others didn't react any different, all of them were more than happy for the future parents. “I knew it!“, Veronica shouted with a triumphant grin. “That'll be 10 bucks“, she said to Rachel, who frowned and gave her a 10 Dollar bill. 

Lance rose an eyebrow. “Um...what's going on?“ She showed her Lance-like smirk again. “I said there is always a reason why you're visiting. When you said two days ago that you two are coming, Ronnie and I took a bet. She said that Katie's pregnant.“ “It seemed to be the most logical one. And as you can see, I won.“ True. “What did you say?“, Katie asked Rachel, who frowned once again at the question. “Nevermind. I thought that you're moving or whatever.“ 

Lance and Katie both let out a laugh. “Well, maybe if you'll have more children and the house gets too small“, his mother remarked and they both almost choked on their own spit. “Well, we'll see. One is perfect for now.“

Telling their friends and former teammates was what they were most excited for. They were their second family. Together, they've been through things hardly anyone could imagine. And fortunately, all of them were still in touch, even years after the war was done. Some of them went seperate ways, but they still managed to see each other every month or so. 

Hunk and Shiro continued to work at the Garrison, alongside Lance and Katie. Shiro became kind of the head of the Garrison, he was a natural leader. Hunk was the head ingineer and he loved it. Also, he and Shay were living together as a couple for 2 years now, thanks to the earth being open for aliens to come and go as they wished. It was just a matter of time until Hunk would take up enough courage to ask her to marry him. 

Keith, being reunited with his Mom, enjoyed a relatively quiet life with her. Either they travelled through space or just stayed on Earth. The little house Keith and his Dad used to live in had been destroyed when Sendak invaded the planet, but they now lived in a bigger, nicer one in the same place. Allura, Coran and Romelle found the Altean colony and rebuilt it, giving the Alteans a real home. Allura was finally what she was meant to be: A princess, a ruler. She was leading the colony, being loved by everyone.

Lance of course couldn't wait to tell them the news, but also he was just excited to see all of them again. On Earth, a month seemed to pass way slower than in space. 

Everybody was there. Hunk, who brought Shay with him (of course), Keith and Kosmo, Shiro, Allura and Coran and Romelle. They all seemed happy to see them too. Even Keith smiled as he saw Lance and gave him a big hug. Over the years, he'd became his best friend, almost on Hunk's level. Neither one of them would have thought that years ago, but that wasn't the only thing no one thought would happen. Like Lance coming over Allura and realizing his feelings for Pidge. And obviously, that worked amazingly, resulting in a happy marriage and, soon, at least one wonderful child.

“Allright everybody, it's always great to see you and catch up with you...but today I'd like to use this opportunity to tell you something“, Hunk said as everyone settled down. Okay, apparently Lance and Katie weren't the only ones to make an announcement today. They exchanged a look that said: 'This is gonna be good.'

“What is it Hunk?“, Allura asked, sounding excited. You could tell Hunk was nervous. He hadn't been in a long time, at least not in front of his friends, so it was easy to tell. He cleared his throat, then looked over to Shay, looking completely in love, as always. She smiled, nodding slightly. “We're getting married y'all! I asked her and she said yes!“, he almost shouted and everyone was silent at first, then they all cheered, Lance was the loudest. “Yeah man, we knew you eventually would get it together. We just wondered when you would finally do it.“ Shay giggled. “Me too, believe me.“

While the others were still hugging and congratulating the couple, Lance looked over to his wife. She nodded with a smile, knowing what he meant. “Guys, I guess this is the perfect time to say that Pidge and I have an announcement to make as well“, he spoke up and all eyes were on him, as he walked over to her and put a hand around her waist. Katie took over: “Well...in a couple of months you're all going to be uncles and aunts.“ 

It took a few seconds to sink in, but the reaction that came had to be the best out of the three. Hunk and Coran cried in unison, even Allura had a tear in the corner of her eye, so did Romelle. Keith was smiling, a rare sight. Being with his Mom really changed him for the better. Shiro, beimg the serious leader he was, was smiling, but wasn't exploding with joy. He approached Lance and he remembered how much he respected him. “I'm really happy for you two. I always am because I love you both. But Lance: I already said this before your wedding because Pidge is like my little sister. Look after her. Protect her and the child you're gonna have“, he said and Lance, scared at how serious he sounded, nodded. Suddenly, he laughed, unable to hold his fasade and hugged him. “I'm just messing with you. I mean what I say, but I'm mostly just really happy for you. You're going to be great parents.“ Lance laughed nervously. “Thanks man.“

Katie couldn't be more happy in this moment. Telling their families was important and awesome, but tellimg their closest friends was a whole other level. It was more...intimate. She hugged everyone happily, recieving the best wishes. Until Allura approached her, with an expression that was hard to read. “Allura? Everything okay? Do you have a...problem with this? Because...you know.“ She didn't need to say it for her to understand. It was Allura who Lance liked first, who he wanted to be with, until he realized that what he wanted wasn't what he needed. Allura never really liked him back, but it was definitely awkward for them both. 

She shook her head. “No! Not at all! I'm sorry...it's just...it's overwhelming what fighting together for a long time can lead to. I'm wishing you all the best. And I hope you'll consider Allura if it's a girl.“ Katie huffed. “We'll think about it.“

About 8 1/2 months later, their little daughter, Vanessa Allura McClain was born. It took Katie several hours of pain, but it was more than worth it. As soon as she laid eyes on her, all pain was forgotten and replaced by love and happiness. “She is so beautiful“, she whispered to her husband. He stood right beside her, not planning to ever leave. He looked at his daughter, overwhelmed by his emotions. This little thing right there, with his light brown skin and dark hair and Katie's amber eyes was their child. And he already loved her with all his heart. “Yeah, she is“, he whispered back, kissing his wife on the forehead and stroking his daughter's cheek. 

This. This was perfect. And it would get even better when their son, Leo, would be born 5 years later.


End file.
